Naughty Kitten
by PEACHYSR
Summary: [ONESHOOT] There is no Summary. Please enjoy it. Kristao / Taoris / Fantao / Dragonpanda / Kris / Wu Yifan / Tao / Huang Zitao


**_Naughty Kitten_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Cast :_**

_Kris / Wu Yifan_

_Tao - Huang Zitao_

**_Pairing :_** _Always my beloved KrisTao Taoris Fantao, Chuuu~_

_._

_._

_._

"Aku bosan, Kris" kalimat bernada protes ditujukan pada seseorang diseberang line telepon terlontar dari belah bibir seorang pria bertubuh ramping dan seksi yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. 

_["Pergilah berbelanja keluar peach, bukankah Black Card milikku masih berada ditanganmu sayang?"]_ jawab pria diseberang line telepon sebelum terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir kucing pria yang sedang terduduk di pinggir ranjang. 

"Kau tidak ingin menemaniku keluar Kris?" 

_["Aku ingin peach, tapi aku masih harus mengurus berkas berkas yang sekarang berada di mejaku ini"]_

"Pulanglah Kris, aku merindukanmu" pria surai raven itu memainkan jemari miliknya 

_["Pujaan hatiku, kau tahu betapa besar rinduku setiap detiknya padamu sayang? Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja."]_

Terjadi jeda sejenak saat sang pria raven lebih memilih untuk memajukan belah bibir kucingnya tanda ia sedang merajuk sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada pasrah. 

"Baiklah aku akan pergi sendiri. Bye, aku mencintaimu" 

Pria bertubuh ramping itu membuang ponsel miliknya ke tengah ranjang setelah sebelumnya berhasil memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Ia lalu berdiri kemudian melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjang miliknya kedalam _walk in closet_ yang berada satu ruangan dengan kamar yang ia tempati tepat disamping kamar mandi miliknya. 

"Baiklah Huang Zitao, apa yang harus kau pakai hari ini" pria bertubuh ramping itu bergumam mengucapkan namanya sendiri seraya mengusap dagunya, kemudian ia melirik susunan baju miliknya dan Kris yang tergantung rapi di hadapannya. 

"Ahh, this! My baby come to mamaa" 

Tao tersenyum bahagia seraya meraih sebuah _ripped jeans_ baju lengan panjang berkerah lebar yang kemungkinan akan mengekspos separuh bagian bahu miliknya jika ia memakainya nanti. Tao kembali berjalan, kali ini tujuannya adalah ke bagian _accessories_ yang masih berada di dalam ruangan setelah meletakkan pakaian yang ada di genggamannya tadi keatas sofa. 

Pria bersurai raven itu mulai membuka satu persatu laci yang berisi _accessories_ miliknya sebelum kemudian sepasang netra miliknya tertuju pada _papper bag_ yang berada di laci terbawah. 

Jemari lentik Zitao perlahan meraih _papper bag_ tersebut lalu mengernyit ketika melihat isinya. 

" _Cat ears headband? A tail?_ Sejak kapan kedua benda ini berada disini?" belah bibir manisnya mengguman saat mengeluarkan dua benda tersebut dari dalam _papper bag._

Sepasang netra miliknya membola lucu sebelum disusul senyuman miring yang tercipta dari bibir manisnya itu. 

"Akan ku pastikan kau pulang sekarang juga Kris" 

**.**

**.**

Di lain sisi, Kris sang kekasih dari Huang Zitao tengah meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena sedari tadi ia sibuk berkutat dengan setumpuk berkas yang tertata apik di meja kerja miliknya. 

Kris melirik bingkai kecil di mejanya yang menampilkan potret dirinya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia dengan sang kekasih, Tao yang juga tak kalah bahagia saat berada di gendongan Kris. 

"Kenapa aku selalu merindukanmu, _Ma Peach"_ perlahan ia meraih bingkai tersebut lalu mengusapnya sayang. 

Sang pria bermarga Wu meletakkan bingkai ke tempat semula saat ia merasakan getaran ponsel di saku celananya yang ternyata berisi sebuah pesan dari sang kekasih. Sepasang netra miliknya membola terkejut melihat isi pesan tersebut yang tak lain adalah beberapa foto panas Huang Zitao. Bahkan ia sampai harus menahan nafasnya beberapa saat ketika melihat foto tersebut 

Foto pertama memperlihatkan Tao tengah berdiri dengan kedua lututnya yang sedikit melebar diatas kasur dengan hanya mengenakan baju hitam lengan panjang yang melebihi jemarinya dan berkerah lebar sukses mempertontonkan kedua bahu mulus sang kekasih. Bahkan Kris juga bisa melihat bahwa ada sepasang telinga kucing bertengger di kepala Tao. 

_Damn you peach!_

Selanjutnya ia melihat pose Zitao yang tengah menungging melengkungkan punggungnya kebawah mempertontonkan sisi badannya, dan oh! Apa itu? Dia juga memiliki ekor! Seperti…seekor kucing, kucing nakal. 

_Naughty Kitten!_

Kris tak perduli dengan foto lainnya, ia bergegas menyambar jas serta tas kerja miliknya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju parkiran mobil. 

Ia segera melajukan mobilnya kencang menuju ke rumah yang ia tempati bersama sang kekasih. 

Ponselnya kembali berdering oleh panggilan telepon dari sang kekasih saat ia tengah berada di _traffic light._

_["Daddy hurry up! I know you are hungry right now."]_

Suara rendah dan sexy Zitao langsung menyapa gendang telinga miliknya. 

" _Wait for me little kitten_ , _daddy_ pastikan akan memakan habis hidangan yang telah kau siapkan untuk _daddy_ saat ini, sayang" 

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari ujung line sebelum suara rendah Tao kembali menyapa gendang telinga Kris. 

_["You can eat it after you open the door house, daddy."]_

**.**

**.**

Huang Zitao segera menyandarkan pinggangnya ke bagian belakang sofa yang berada di ruang televise dengan gaya yang sangat _errrr~_ sexy ketika ia mendengar suara mobil Kris memasuki garasi rumah mereka. 

Derap langkah cepat terdengar menggema saat Kris memasuki rumah. Sang pria bersurai pirang langsung menarik pinggang Tao mendekat kearahnya saat ia berhasil menemukan Zitao. 

"Peach, kau akan benar – benar menyesal karena telah membangunkan naga yang sedang tetidur, sayang" 

Suara rendah dan berat milik Kris langsung menyapa gendang telinga Tao saat Kris berbisik padanya. Setelah itu Kris dengan cepat menyambar bibir curvy Tao, melumatnya rakus dan semakin menarik pinggang kekasihnya. 

Tao segera mengalungkan salah satu tangannya ke leher Kris dan meremas helai pirang kekasih dengan tangannya yang bebas. 

Lidah Kris mulai menjelajah ke dalam rongga mulut Tao saat kekasih di dekapannya ini membuka kedua belah bibir manis miliknya. 

Kedua tangan Kris merayap turun meremas pantat indah Tao yang hanya berbalut celana dalam itu kemudian memberikan tamparan keras pada dua bulatan indah kesukaannya itu yang sukses membuat sang empunya menggeram pelan di tengah ciuman panas mereka 

"Mhhh~ Krishhmhh" 

Perlahan Tao melingkarkan salah satu kaki miliknya kepada Kris lalu menggesekkan kedua penis mereka bersama. 

Kris menggigit bibir bawah miliknya, membuat Tao kembali mengerang dalam ciuman mereka berdua. Ciuman itu terlihat begitu panas dan penuh dengan tuntutan. 

Jemari panjang Kris kembali merayap masuk kedalam baju Tao dan mulai mengusap pelan tonjolan mungil di dadanya. 

"Mhh Krisshh, ahhh~" 

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya saat jemari Kris menjamah tonjolan sensitive miliknya. Kris tetap mempermainkan nipple prianya saat belah bibir miliknya mulai menjamah leher jenjang Tao. 

"Hmmhh, mcchh" 

Kris menyesap pelan leher sang kekasih, mencecap rasa manis yang menguar dari tubuh prianya tersebut. Kini usapan pada nipple Tao telah berubah menjadi cubitan dan tarikan pelan yang sekali lagi membuat sang empunya mendesah nikmat. 

"K-krisshh ahh- sshh suckh it krisshh" jemari Tao menarik helai rambut pirang Kris membuat Kris mendongak ke arahnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sekarang tengah membuat gerakan melingkar di sekitan area puting Tao. 

Kris menaikkan ciumannya ke telinga Tao, menggigitnya pelan sebelum memberikannya tiupan ringan. Suara rendah dan berat itu kembali terdengar berbisik menyapa gendang Tao. 

" _But, Kitten. You should call me daddy, right?"_

Puting Zitao kembali merasakan cubitan dari jari Kris yang masih setia bertengger disana. Tao menggigit bibir bawah miliknya merasakan putingnya selalu dipermankan oleh Kris. 

" _Anghhh~ Daddyhh please.. Bite ith! Bite my naughty nips daddyyhh"_ Kris meyeringai mendengar permintaan kekasihnya yang sarat akan permohonan. 

Dengan cepat Kris menarik baju Tao sebatas dada dan melahap rakus puting miliknya membuat Tao kembali meremas surai pirang Kris kemudian mendorong kepala kekasihnya itu agar semakin memperdalam hisapan pada salah satu puting miliknya. 

" _Bite it, daddy. Pleasehhh, nghh"_ tanpa pikir panjang Kris segera menggigit puting Tao kemudian menariknya pelan. Setelah itu ia kembali menghisap dengan rakus tonjolan manis di dada Tao seperti bayi yang tengah menyusu kepada ibunya. 

"Slrrrpp mhhh" 

Perlahan Kris menurunkan celana dalam Tao, meraih kedua bongkahan indah itu kemudian menggoyangkannya gemas. Tak lupa tamparan keras Kris juga mendarat pada dua bongkah indah itu. 

"Akh! _Daddyhhh_ " Tao kembali menjerit lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Jemari milik Tao mulai menarik kemeja belakang milik Kris ke atas dan lutut kanan miliknya sengaja ia gesekkan pada penis kekasihnya membuat Kris menggeram nikmat. 

"Nghhh~ _naughty kitten!_ " 

Kris melangkah mundur selangkah untuk melucuti pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya kemudian mendorong bahu Tao agar ia berjongkok di hadapannya agar ia bisa segera melesakkan penisnya yang sudah begitu tegang kedalam mulut nikmat kekasih pandanya itu. 

" _Suck it kitten"_ Kris meremas helai raven sang kekasih, menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur secara cepat seolah tidak akan ada hari lain untuk bercinta dengan pujaan hatinya ini. 

"Aghh~ peach" perlahan tangan milik Tao merambat naik lalu melingkar ke pinggang pria di hadapannya itu. Mulut Tao terlalu panas, ia selalu bisa membuat libido Kris meningkat. 

Mulut panas Tao mulai menghisap penis Kris saat benda itu bergerak cepat di dalam mulutnya. Salah satu tangan Tao ia gunakan untuk memijat bagian bawah penis kekasih prianya yang tidak bisa terjamah oleh bibirnya. 

"Mpphhh, slrrpppmhh" 

Kris terus memompa penis besar miliknya di dalam mulut Tao. Sungguh, ini adalah surga kedua bagi Kris setelah hole ketat miliknya. Tao bergumam pelan memberikan getaran nikmat yang berasal dari tenggorokannya pada kesejatian Kris. 

Dia mengeluarkan kesejatian Kris dari mulutnya, melumuri batang penis kris dengan saliva miliknya lalu mengocoknya cepat. 

Tao mengankat wajahnya kearah Kris, menampilkan wajah horny miliknya pada kekasih pirangnya itu. 

" _Oh shit! Fuck you peach!"_ tangan Tao ditarik paksa oleh Kris, tanpa membuang waktu ia menarik lepas delana dalam pemilik surai raven lalu membalikkan tubuh Tao mengangkat kaki kanan kekasihnya untuk bertengger pada sandaran sofa di hadapan mereka. 

Mengocok penis miliknya beberapa saat lalu tanpa aba-aba, si pirang langsung melesakkan benda keras miliknya ke dalam hole sempit milik Tao. 

"AKH! Brengsek kau Kris! Ahh~ i-ini sakit!" sumpah serapah ia layangkan ketika merasakan lubang miliknya berkedut nyeri akibat penis besar milik Kris. 

Sepasang netra Tao menutup rapat dan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pinggiran sofa, mencoba meredam kedutan pada lubang miliknya. 

Tangan kiri Kris perlahan merambat masuk kedalam baju Tao yang memang sengaja tidak ia lucuti, mengusap puting susu si raven yang kini telah benar-benar menegang. Sementara tangan kanan miliknya meremas surai hitam kekasih, membuatnya mendongak. 

Sedikit merunduk, Kris memposisikan bibirnya tepat di samping telinga Tao, berbisik dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar amat sangat menggairahkan. 

"Bisa kau merasakannya sayang? Penisku, sudah sangat siap memasuki dirimu sejak melihat foto brengsek yang kau kirim itu peachy." 

Belah bibir Tao menggeram ketika dirasakannya kesejatian Kris mulai bergerak perlahan menggoda hole si manis saat mulut kotornya itu ia gunakan untuk mengulum cupid telinga Tao. Jemari Kris yang masih setia bertengger pada tonjolan kecil di dada Tao semakin gencar memberikan rangsangan padanya, membuat dada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu membusung. 

Tao mulai mengeluarkan desahan indahnya karena mendapatkan rangsangan di tiga titik sekaligus. 

"Sialh! Bisakah kau berhenti berceloteh? _Fuck me harder with your big dick Kris!"_

Seringai menghiasi wajah si pirang. Ya, ini adalah bagian kesukaannya saat Tao mulai merengek meminta Kris memasuki lubang miliknya lebih kuat dan dalam. 

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu, Kris segera memompa penis besar miliknya kedalam lubang ketat dan panas pria di dekapannya ini. Mengundang jeritan kenikmatan melantun dari belah cuvy Tao. 

Salah satu tangan miliknya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Tao, sementara tangannya yang lain mengocok penis si raven yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya. Gigitan dan hisapan tak lupa ia berikan diatas bahu dan leher Tao yang pasti akan meninggalkan bekas yang susah hilang nantinya. 

Mulut Zitao kembali memekik saat penis pria dibelakangnya itu menumbuk _sweet spot_ miliknya berkali-kali yang membuat si pirang semakin genjar memberikan tusukan yang lebih kasar dan dalam. 

"K-krishh, _thereeh please fuckh me_ Krishh. Aghh~" 

Tao terlihat sangat berantakan saat ini, ia mulai meracau tidak jelas karena tak kuat merasakan kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya. Penis miliknya yang sedari tadi dimainkan oleh Kris perlahan semakin menegang. Disaat yang sama, Tao memperketat lubang panas miliknya memijat penis Kris yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. 

"Akh! Peach, ya kucing manishh… terus lakukan itu sayangh" 

Semakin cepat gerakan penis Kris didalam lubang Tao semakin cepat pula kocokan tangan Kris pada penis si raven, membuat penisnya berkedut di tangan Kris yang menandakan bahwa ia akan segera mencapai klimaksnya. 

"K-krishh, _shit! Faster!_ Anghh _I-I'm cuummh_ , Akhhh!" 

Tao memperkuat cengkramannya pada pingiran sofa saat puncaknya datang. Mendongakkan kepala dan menyandarkannya pada bahu tegap Kris. 

Matanya terpejam erat saat cairan miliknya keluar membasahi tangan Kris dan lantai rumahnya. Tusukan penis milik Kris mulai melambat, sang pirang membiarkan pria tercinta menikmati klimaksnya. Bibir tebal miliknya tak henti mencecap rasa manis dari leher Tao. 

" _It's my turn, ma peach"_

**.**

**.**

"AKH! Kris brengsek! Hentikan! Kau ingin membunuhku hah?! Akh~" 

"Ini.. ahh, salahmu peach. Kau menggodaku denganhh _Kitten Costume_ bodoh yang oghh.. sialnya membuatmu terlihat semakin menggairahkan" Kris terus menyodokkan penisnya brutal pada hole Tao, tak memperdulikan fakta bahwa kekasihnya itu bisa saja pingsan karena sudah berjam-jam ia setubuhi. 

"Sekarang nikmatilah hukumanmu yang nikmat ini peach, aku akan nghh, memuaskanmu sayangh" 

"Brengs – AKH!" 

.. 

**FIN**

.. 

My fucking shit, ini NC scene pertama buatanku huh *kipasin muka* maaf kalo kurang Hot atau bahkan jelek. 

Silahkan kritik dan saran ai tunggu di kolom review. Tapi maaf ai nggak terima kritik yang menjatuhkan, Cuma terima kritik yang membangun supaya ai jadi lebih baik lagi kedepannya waktu lagi mood nulis ff, hehehehe. 

_With Love_

 _Ai_


End file.
